This invention relates to a work station which includes a liquid collection surface with a drain outlet, and to a ventilated work station.
Work stations which can accommodate liquid or other waste for disposal can be required to be capable of being used for many tasks, including washing, draining, preparation of materials and so on. Frequently, the requirements placed on the configuration of the work station change according to the particular task that is to be performed.